Team Lucy
by itsgailjustine
Summary: Before the 7 year time skip, Lucy was requested to move to a guild her father created & owned. The guild was called "Sabertooth"
1. Chapter 1

**Team Lucy**

**_A/N: _**_Hello. I decided to upload this 4 months early :D I didn't edit the plot of the story, only grammars, spellings and a few lines. _

* * *

**_Disclaimer(s):_**

I do not own Fairy Tail, **Hiro Mashima** does

I do not own the cover photo, **Kurumi Erika** does

* * *

**_Summary:_**_ Before the 7 year time skip, Lucy was requested to move to a guild her father created & owned. The guild was called "Sabertooth"_

**_Genre:_**_ Friendship, Humor, Adventure, Family, (slight) Romance_

**_Rated K_**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

It was two weeks before the S-Class promotion exam in Tenrou Island and master Makarov had just announced the participants in the exam. The participants immediately started to spar, fight and train for the next 2 hours after the announcement.

Lucy and Cana decided to take a break and just talk for a while. "Lucy! Thanks for volunteering to be my partner in the S-Class Exams" "No problem Cana! I promise you that I will help you become S-Class!" "So how's it been with your dad" "Well, it has been better. We talk more often, he smiled more, and we actually have been pretty close" Lucy said while Cana just shrugged and drank a whole barrel of alcohol.

Lucy just sighed at the sight of her friend and went inside the guild. She noticed a hooded stranger talking Master Makarov. After the man was finished talking to Master, Lucy approached the master and asked what was wrong. Fighting back tears, Makarov sadly answered "My child, your father created a guild named Sabertooth, it was just approved by the magic council yesterday. They are requesting you to join. He said he'll respect your answer whatever it is. He also said that if you can, he wants to discuss the matter with you personally. Before you say anything; I want to say that even if you had a really rough relationship with your father, deep inside you he loves you with all his heart. The hooded messenger told me that your father created the guild for you. My child, please don't waste your father's hard work for you, so please accept his request. Do this for Fairy Tail, for you, and for us. " As he finished, Lucy smiled at his master and answered "Of course master, it a big opportunity to be with father again. I was gonna say yes immediately, but you cut me with your speech. As I was saying, thank you for being my second family. I will pack up my things, and speak with father. I'll try to spend 3 days in Sabertooth, and ask him if I could join the guild **after **the S-Class exams are over. Please announce them that I'm leaving, the sooner the better. Thank You. I'm going home now"

Lucy exited the guild and rushed to her apartment and packed clothes & other necessities for her trip to Crocus, the Flower Blooming Capital of Fiore. In the first time in her life, she actually felt excited seeing her father.

* * *

_On the other hand, _

"Brats listen up, I have an important announcement. After the S-Class Exam, sadly we need to create a farewell party. Our lovable celestial mage decided to join her father's new guild, she wanted to spend time with him, and that she wanted to share happiness with her father. She'll be gone for 3 days to talk to her father and to meet her new soon-to-be guild mates. Cana, please pick a temporary partner while Lucy is away. That is all" After the announcement, all the guild members whined and complained that the guild wouldn't be the same without Lucy, while the others were already crying their hearts out

"But gramps!" Natsu and Gray protested

"We understand, it is her decision and we have no right to interfere. Do you have any problems with that?" Erza said using her most famous death glare

"No" Happy, Nastu and Gray said in unison

"Gray-sama! Does that mean Juvia has no more love-rival?" Juvia said while crying

"Why are you even crying? Don't you hate that girl?" Macao asked

"She was the first ever person in the guild that accepted me as nakama. Even if she always steals Gray-sama's attention. Juvia still likes her as nakama" Juvia said

"Bunny girl is going away? No way! Who will dance with my songs? And who will keep shrimp company?" Gajeel said

"Gajeel, I think no one wants to hear your songs. I know it's heartbreaking to hear, but we must accept it" Levy said. Everyone just agreed (except for Gajeel who was offended about Levy's comment on his songs) and went back to what they were doing in the first place

* * *

_Back to Lucy,_

After how many hours, Lucy finally arrived at Crocus and went to Sabertooth. She smiled at the view of her father's guild, _'He surely made an accomplishment'_ Lucy thought. As she entered the guild, she immediately noticed that even with a few members, a lot of laughter & love was shared. Sabertooth was 10x as lively as Fairy Tail. A huge grinned was plastered on her face, and she immediately went to her father's office. She knocked on the door three times and a voice told her to come in. As she opened the door, she saw a man facing the window wearing a business attire suit. The man suddenly turned around, ran towards her and hugged Lucy. "Oh my darling daughter Lucy, please forgive me. Now, how have you been?" Jude asked the shocked Lucy

"Well. Things have been doing great, and I decided to join your guild. I will stay here for 3 days to meet new comrades, and socialize. But I need to return to Fairy Tail to help a friend complete an S-Class exam" Lucy said shyly

"Of course my dear, anything you want. Now come with me, and I will introduce you to everyone." Jude said with the most heartwarming smile. Jude went into the stage with Lucy and introduced her to the guild and they went back down after her introduction. "Lucy, please come here for a second. I want you to meet Jiemma. He is one of my co-workers in Acalypha, and a mage. So I made him the master of the guild; before you ask any questions, I wanna tell you that I don't know how to run a guild as good as a business, so I made him the master. And this is his daughter, Minerva Orlando" Jude said while gesturing the man named Jiemma and the 13 year old little smiling, cheerful, happy-go-lucky girl named Minerva.

"Nice to meet you master Jiemma, and Minerva" she courteously replied

"Lucy-nee, can I please introduce you to my friends?" Minerva asked nervously

"Of course you can." Lucy exclaimed happily

* * *

As Lucy was being pulled away from her father, Minerva led her towards an empty table. _'What a sweet girl. She has the most angelic smile. I bet that she'll be a beautiful lady someday'_ Lucy smiled at the thought of it. "Not again! They left on a mission again!" Minerva said while crying. "Don't worry, save those tears for the right reasons. If your friends come back, I'll tell them not to leave you. But if they do, you can always come to me. Think of it like I'm your best friend" Lucy said while kneeling and trying to comfort the crying little girl. Minerva stopped crying and cheerfully hugged Lucy. "Okay! You can call me MinMin from now on!" Minerva said gleefully with a toothy grin

And then a huge loud noise came from the doors of the guild saying that the 'Great Sting Eucliffe has returned from a mission'. Lucy didn't bother to look because MinMin told her that it was usual in their guild. As the dust cleared, it revealed two blondes and black-haired kid. They slowly approached a table where Minerva and Lucy (who was facing back away from them) were. "Hi Minerva, who are you talking to?" asked the 12 year old blonde with a thin diagonal scar above his right dark blue eyes. Minerva didn't answer Sting because of what they did to her (leaving her behind). The other 12 blonde and black-haired boy finally reached Sting, they asked who she is, but Minerva didn't answer them. Lucy giggled at her reaction and asked her if she can introduce her to them (still facing the boys away), which she gladly did. She stood up, backing her chair away and walking towards her so called 'frirends'

"Her name is Lucy Heartfilia; she is a celestial mage, and the daughter of the owner of Sabertooth. She is now my bestfriend" Minerva said to them. They nodded while staring at the blonde who was still facing the other way. As she turned around, she apologized about facing the other way because she was admiring the interior design of the guild, and asked their names. The three boys couldn't speak because of her angelic beauty, so Minerva introduced them.

"This is Sting Eucliffe, he is arrogant, noisy, a pain, and a Light Dragon Slayer. This is Rufus Lore, he is the silent type, and he uses Memory-Make magic. And lastly this is Rogue, he is also the silent type and he is a Shadow Dragon Slayer" Minerva said. Lucy just nodded in response while the boys were still mesmerized by her

1

.

.

2

.

.

3

.

.

Awkward Silence –

.

.

"Lucy-nee! Marry me!" Sting, Rufus, and Rogue said in unison each holding a bouquet of roses. Lucy & Minerva's jaw dropped instantly seeing the sight of the three boys. The boys looked at each other with surprised looks, and start to fight for Lucy's hand, which amused Lucy a lot. "Alright, that's enough." Lucy said breaking the fight and patting their heads one by one which made the boys blushed like a tomato. She picked up the three bouquets of roses that were placed on the ground and smiled at them. "I'll accept your roses. Now, promise me that you'll become good boys when you grow up. If you do that, I might marry all of you guys at the same time. Well, it's getting late. I'm going home MinMin, stay safe" Lucy said jokingly (about marrying them) and exited the guild and went to her father's house located in Crocus.

* * *

3 days passed and Lucy has to go back to Magnolia. She was looking forward in meeting them again, especially Minerva who started crying when Lucy was saying goodbye to the guild. Minerva couldn't let her go. She told the 3 boys to look after Minerva while she was gone, and told Minerva to show them who's the boss of them. She said she'll see them in three months to settle other things before leaving the guild.

2 months have passed, Sabertooth was getting popular and popular by the second. They eagerly waited for Lucy Heartfilia's return, they would picture her barging into the guild and screaming "I'm home" at the top of her lungs, but sadly she still hasn't return.

After waiting for Lucy's return, news spread that Fairy Tail members who were part of the S-Class Exam were dead. Fairy Tail became the hopeless, and Sabertooth promised to be the strongest guild in Fiore in behalf of Lucy Heartfilia. A lot of people in Sabertooth changed because of Lucy's disappearance. Minerva became cruel, she remembered the things Lucy said to her about shedding tears for the right reasons, the last time she cried was December 16th X784, the day of their disappearance . And because of that, she vowed to herself that she will never smile nor shed a single tear anymore. Sting became over protective, he doesn't want to lose another comrade. Rogue doesn't like to show emotion anymore like when he was a kid, he never smiled again after the news. And Rufus hid his face, he said that he'll never show his face ever again, it will only shed back the memory of the day Lucy told them to show their smiles on their faces.

* * *

_And now, 7 years have passed._

* * *

**_A/N: Please Review :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Team Lucy**

**_A/N: _**_Chapter 2 all the way :D_

* * *

**_Disclaimer(s):_**

I do not own Fairy Tail, **Hiro Mashima** does

I do not own the cover photo, **Kurumi Erika** does

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was another day in Magnolia. A few members of the guild decided to leave for a couple of hours to look for the missing members again. A few hours later, Twilight Ogre (the new guild that represents Magnolia) came to the guild to collect the money Fairy Tail owes them. Romeo Conbolt, 14 year old fire mage, stood up for his guild and insulted one of the Twilight Ogre's members. As one of the members was going to attack Romeo, an unknown figure kicked that member from behind and sent him flying away. As the dust cleared, there stood all the members of Fairy Tail from Tenrou Island.

"We're home!" shouted Natsu

Tears rolled down Romeo's face, he couldn't believe that they were here in Fairy Tail, alive and safe. The members were united once again, they partied and laughed like they didn't even disappeared for the last 7 years. Lucy, our celestial mage was silent the whole time. She didn't say a single word, and just kept drinking the milkshake Kinana gave her. Gray Fullbuster, was observing her from a far and kept asking himself what was wrong with Lucy. And then realization hit him, he remembered that she was about to leave after the S-Class Exam. Without even thinking, he stood up in front of a table and caught everyone's attention. "She's moving to Sabertooth remember?" he asked them. They were shocked that they completely forgot about Lucy leaving the guild, tears fell down everyone's faces on how reality struck them.

"Lu-chan! Uwaahh! What will happen to Iris when you leave? What will happen to me?" Levy cried all the way hugging Lucy. "Don't worry Levy. I promise to write you letters and mail you the continuation of the novel. Besides you've got team Shadow Gear and Gajeel"

"But Luce! You know its not the same without you here" Natsu said trying to wipe out tears

"Yeah" the guild agreed

Lucy just smiled at them and said her goodbyes. She exited the guild and went to her apartment with her celestial spirit 'Plue'. As she open the door to her apartment, a figure appeared in front of her

"landlady?" Lucy said while shivering. "I've heard from the townspeople that you came back after 7 years. That doesn't change the fact that your rent is overdue. But luckily, four members of Sabertooth came last month to pay your rent. You should be thankful for them. The payment covered by them was just until tomorrow, you have to pay rent again or else you leave" The landlady said scarily. Lucy nodded and thanked her about it, she told the landlady about not worrying about her rent anymore because she'll be leaving Magnolia tonight and that the landlady can resell the apartment again. The landlady just nodded and made her pack her things.

Lucy went into her room and smiled at the sight of it. 'Sure brings back memories' Lucy thought. She packed all the things she owned and went to the train station.

She bought a ticket to Crocus, "10 minutes before the train departs. I guess I should find a seat in the train" Lucy said while heading towards the train. As she was entering the train, she felt something tugged her wrist and pulled her into a tight bear hug. As the person released the hug it revealed the book loving bestfriend of the celestial mage.

"Hey! You forgot to give me a farewell hug" Levy pouted and handed her a book.

"From me to you" Levy added

"Thank you Levy" Lucy said with teary eyes

"Me, Gajeel, and Gray also wanted to give you something. So we tagged along with Levy-chan" Wendy said appearing from behind. The Sky Maiden gave Lucy a letter, Gajeel handed her fingerless gloves and Gray took out his necklace and put it around Lucy's neck. "Seems like your train is about to depart, don't forget about us okay?" Gray said waving at Lucy as she stepped in the train. "Of course I won't"

* * *

_A few hours later,_

Lucy woke up at the sound of people departing and a person saying that they have arrived at Crocus, the flower blooming capital. She stood up, and got her bag and went to a nearby café. 'What would they do to me? Would they accept me? Oh my! What does MinMin look now?' Lucy thought as she bought herself a strawberry drink and went to her dad's place that was located near Sabertooth

* * *

_At the Heartfilia residence,_

Sting, Minerva, Rogue, Rufus and Orga were having a normal dinner at the Heartfilia Residence when Sting & Rogue picked up a scent of vanilla and strawberries. Rogue and Sting stood up catching everyone's attention and stared at them in confusion. "What's wrong with you both?! Do you wanna be beaten into a pulp again?!" Minerva shouted at the two who were still caught up with the scent getting stronger and stronger.

"Someone's coming! Their scent is getting closer! I find the scent quite familiar. But I don't remember who's it from" Rogue stated. And everyone just ignored the two and continued eating. 2 minutes passed and all of them finished eating, the others just sat in the living room next to the kitchen. It was Minerva's turn cleaning the dishes. As she went to the sink holding the dishes someone opened the door. Minerva thought it was just one of the boys, but when she saw the sight of that person, all of the things she was holding fell to the ground and shattered into a million tiny pieces which caught everyone's attention. They hurried into the kitchen to see what was happening, the boys had shocked faces plastered on their faces. They saw Minerva's shocked and **crying** face.

"It's you! You're alive! When did you? How did you?" Minerva said trying hard to wake her up in this nightmare.

"Luuuccy-neeeee!" Sting said trying not to cry but failed. Sting was about to run and hug the celestial mage when Minerva grabbed his shirt and threw him to the other side of the room. "You think you can hug her first?! I'm not letting you do that Sting! I will be the first!" Minerva said scarily. She turned to look at Lucy and gave her the sweetest smile ever and tackled her to the ground giving her the best bear hug ever.

"Lucy-chan I missed you so much!" Minerva said while Orga, Rufus, Rogue and Sting's jaws dropped at the sight of seeing Minerva happy. Lucy didn't hesitate to answer all their questions about the 7 year gap and asked them why were they living here. Everyone was silent while Minerva kept on cleaning the broken pieces of glass on the floor. Orga who didn't know Lucy that well answered "Well, your dad passed away a month ago and entrusted us the place since we have no place to live. You have gifts in your room, so go ahead."

"Orga!" Rufus, Rogue, Sting and Minerva shouted at him for being stupid and insensitive

"Oh. It's okay. Thank you for the info Orga. I think I'll turn in for the night. See you guys tomorrow" Lucy said sadly while heading up stairs until Minerva stopped her and said that she can't. She said that they must have a sleepover because she returned and that she must get her mind off about her father's death. Lucy just smiled and thanked them for being so nice. Minerva **scarily commanded** the boys to take a shower and changed into their sleeping outfits, while she **sweetly asked** Lucy to do the same.

Lucy followed her orders and went to her room with her bags. The bedroom was large, it had white walls and a large pink queen sized bed, on top of the bed were gifts from her dad, MinMin, Rufus, Rogue & Sting, there was also a large window at the end of her room which revealed a meadow full of flowers. She grinned at the sight of her room. She opened her bag and took out a light blue night gown and placed it on top of her bed, and placed her other clothes in her closet. She locked the door of her bedroom and proceeded to the bathroom which was just next to her room. She took a long bubble bath and changed into her night gown.

"I wonder what's gonna happen?" Lucy asked smiling as she headed downstairs to meet the others

* * *

**_A/N:_**_Yay! Chapter 3 coming up :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Team Lucy**

**_A/N: _**_ Sorry about yesterday. Here's the replacement chapter :D_

* * *

**_Disclaimer(s):_**

I do not own Fairy Tail, **Hiro Mashima** does

I do not own the cover photo, **Kurumi Erika** does

* * *

**Chapter 3**

As Lucy headed downstairs to meet the others, she spotted Minerva in the living room wearing a black t-shirt with the words **HATER** on it and white sweatpants. She smiled at her and she smiled back and gestured her to seat next to her as they wait for the others.

"So, where are we gonna have the sleepover?" Lucy asked

"In your room" Minerva answered

"Eeh?!" Lucy exclaimed

"Well, it is the biggest room in the house. Your room is 5x larger than our room" Minerva stated. Lucy just replied "Oh" and waited for the others to come.

5 minutes passed, now 10, and now half an hour has passed and Minerva is getting really really angry. She stood up and barged in their rooms (leaving Lucy behind), only to find that they have fallen asleep in each of their beds. 'Their doomed' Lucy thought while shaking in fear, she stood up and ran all the way to Minerva. As she reached the first room, the door was knocked out and no one is in there. She moved to the other rooms and the same thing happened. She was now getting worried on what Minerva did to them, until she heard a loud bang in her room. She ran to her room only to see all 4 guys crying in pain and a girl laughing demonically at them.

"How dare you idiots sleep while we were waiting!" Minerva said with a black aura surrounding her

"Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai MinMin!" The four shaking boys said in unison

"Only Lu-chan can call me MinMin!" Minerva said while restraining her body before she could kill one of her nakama

Lucy stepped in her room and calmed Minerva down. She went to the guys who now have recovered and told them to go get some pillows, and some sleeping bags or mattresses. The four just nodded and went back to their rooms to get the things Lucy asked for. As they returned, Minerva told them to arrange their sleeping bags so they can now begin.

"Okay! Now that we are fully awake. Let's start the sleepover!" Minerva said. "First we'll play spin the bottle: truth or dare. Now sit in a circle!" She added

As they sat in a circle, Minerva noticed that the memory-make mage, and dragon slayers were completely drooling at the sight of Lucy.

"You guys never changed have you?" Minerva stated after noticing them

"What do you mean?" The three said in unison

"It's completely obvious that you three have feelings for miss Heartfilia" Orga teasingly said

"Orga, she was the three idiots' first love" Minerva said with a bored tone

"Please just call me Lucy. And please don't remind me of **that** again" Lucy said sweat dropping

Minerva spun the bottle and it landed on Lucy. Lucy played safe and went with truth. She was asked who was her first love, which caught the interest of three certain people. She said she never had one which totally disappointed the three. The next one was Sting who did a dare, the dare was to wear one of Lucy's dresses and act like Orga's fan girls.

Sting went out of the bathroom wearing a black strapless dress with a few gold linings and a slit that went up until his thighs, and super high white heels. He tried to walk to Orga but failed and fell on the floor, "Orgaa! You're so kawaii! I can't believe you are in Sabertooth! Date me! I never knew I could fall with you! I want you to marry me! We could have 33 babies together! Please kiss me!" Sting said in a high squeeky voice trying not to vomit while still getting up in the heels he's wearing. As he completed the dare, he returned Lucy's dress to her closet. He was going to close it when something caught his eye, and made him turn red.

"Hey Sting! What are you so red about?" Rufus said as he went to see what Sting was looking at. Suddenly Rufus also turn red, Rogue looked at what they're looking at, and looked away before turning crimson and returned in his sitting place.

"I think they're traumatized by your undergarments" Rogue whispered to Lucy. Lucy was releasing a demonic aura that had beaten Minerva's

"You should never ever make this sweet lovable girl angry" Minerva said warning the two who were still looking at her undergarments

Lucy had beaten the hell out of them. After a few more games (and a few more beatings), they decided it's getting late and that they still have to go to the guild tomorrow and tell everyone about Lucy. Sting told Lucy that she should sleep on the ground like everybody else because it was unfair for them that she gets to sleep on a fluffy bed that can fit 10 people while they sleep on the ground. Minerva gave Sting a death glare and told Lucy that it's fine

"Speak for yourself! Ofcourse its fine for you! You get to sleep on a fluffy bed fit for 10 people with her!" Sting complained

"Is someone jealous?" Minerva teased which caused Sting to blush

"Fine! Just shut up already! You guys can sleep on the bed too if you like!" Lucy shouted and immediately shut her eyes and covered her face to sleep.

"I'm not wasting any moment here! I get to sleep next Lu-chan!" Rufus said and jumped to the place next to Lucy. He was about to snuggle next to Lucy when he saw that Sting was already sleeping next to her with Rogue on Lucy's other side. Minerva was laughing at the edge of the bed and told him to do better next time. Orga was not interested so he slept on the floor while Rufus was still staring at the three. Lucy was already fast asleep, she was facing Sting who had an arm around her, and Rogue was hugging her from the back. Rufus was super jealous at the sight of the three and decided to sleep on the ground like Orga. He made his last glance (of the night) at the beautiful maiden and the two monsters at her side, and saw that the two dragon slayers were smirking next to Lucy.

'I'll make you pay' Rufus said in his thoughts and slept into his sleeping bag.

* * *

_The next day_,

As Lucy was about to open her eyes, she felt like someone was watching her. Her blanket was nowhere to be found, and that someone was hugging her. Her eyes shot up at the sound of giggles and growls, and saw no other than the sleeping Light Dragon Slayer inches away from her face.

"Kyaaaahhh! What the heck?! Why was he hugging me?! Why was he next to me?! And why was he inches away from my face?!" Lucy said kicking Sting out of her bed

"Serves you right for sleeping with Lu-chan!" Rufus said while Rogue was smirking at the view of Sting falling of the bed

"He slept with me?!" Lucy exclaimed in shock

"Shut up blondie! You're angry at me for sleeping with you? What about Rogue?!" Sting complained while rubbing his head

"What?! You guys are so dead! Early in the morning and you ruin my mood!" Lucy said while grabbing her whip

"Lucy, please. You said it yourself that we can sleep on your bed" Rogue defended not showing emotion

"Yeah I know! But I didn't say that you guys can touch me!" Lucy defended

"Tch! I'm outta here!" Orga said while exiting the room

"Sure go ahead, you're gonna miss where Lucy beats the hell out of these guys" Minerva said

"On second thought! I'll stay" Orga said while turning around watching the blonde mage beating Sting and Rogue

* * *

_A few hours later,_

As they enter Sabertooth:

"Hey what happened to you guys?"

"Did you got beaten in a fight?"

"Who did this to you?"

"Who's your friend?"

"Kyaah! Sting-sama! Rogue-sama! Who's that blonde girl?! Why is she with the strongest team in Fiore?"

"I'm gonna kill that girl if she did this to you Sting-sama, Rogue-sama!"

And comment just keep on going and going until they have reached the master's office. Lucy knocked on the door and she heard someone say to come in the office. She said hello to the shocked master and asked her if she could join Sabertooth. Without hesitation the master immediately got a stamp and asked her where to place it and what color

"I don't know. Just place it right here, in black please" she said smiling and handing over her right hand. The master immediately stamped her right hand and she thanked him for it and they left out of the office

"So why'd you choose black?" Minerva questioned

"Well, I'd like something for a change." She said while she remembered Gajeel's gift for her. She immediately took it out her bag and wore it on her right hand. She held her necklace (that Gray had given her) and smiled at the thought of her friends

"Why did you put that on?" Orga asked

"So it can be a surprise. If I go out in a job, they won't suspect anything" Lucy said while sticking out her tongue

"Fine. Have you open your gifts yet?" Sting said

"Now that you mentioned it, No. Let's go back home. I wanna see your gifts for me!" Lucy said while running out of the guild

* * *

As she arrived home, she quickly went into her room and started to rip the wrappers of the gifts. The first she received was a box full of dolls, they were from MinMin, Rufus, Sting and Rogue. She thought it was creepy and thoughtful at the same time, the dolls were like replicas of them that you can hug or squeeze. "Maybe I can curse those dolls! Mwahaha! Sweet revenge!" Lucy demonically said

As Minerva and the others finally caught up to Lucy, thay saw her opening the next gift she received. It was letters from her father, and a beautifully wrapped family picture of the Heartfilia family.

She placed the dolls and picture on top of her table and watched as the stars reveal itself from the night sky.

"Thank you everyone" Lucy said while tears of joy fell down her face

"Oh no! I think Rogue and Sting made Lucy-san cry!" Lector said from behind receiving a massive kick from Rogue and Sting

Lucy turned around and saw that they were staring at her. "Oh! Gomen! I didn't know you guys were here" Lucy stated while wiping her tears away.

"Don't worry Lucy. We wanted to make sure you're alright" Rogue said

"Thank you guys!" Lucy said while running towards them, and hugging them all at the same time

"Yeah! Group hug!" Sting said only hugging Lucy

"There he goes again. Trying to score Lucy" Rufus sighed.

Lucy punched Sting in the face and said sweetly "There you go, you scored a punch from me". Everyone just laughed at Sting and went to bed after


	4. Chapter 4

**Team Lucy**

**_Disclaimer(s):_**

I do not own Fairy Tail, **Hiro Mashima** does

I do not own the cover photo, **Kurumi Erika** does

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Let's go on a job!" Lucy exclaimed as they entered the guild.

"Sure Lucy-san. We can form a team! We'll call it team Sting!" Lector said flying over to Lucy

"What a great idea Lector! I like the name so much" Sting said praising his red exceed

"Oh no you don't! We'll call it Team Lucy because I say so! Does anyone have a problem with that?" Minerva said scarily hitting Sting and his cat in the head. The four shaking boys just nodded and made Lucy pick a job for the team. She proceeded to the request board searching for a decent job that could fit 8 of them (including the exceeds). She immediately took a request from the board and handed it to _her_ team

**HELP! **Acalypha citizens are in great danger. A dark guild called "Shi Kyokai" (Death Society) started to attack the area near the town, the attacks happen mainly in the forest nearby. The number of victims are increasing, as mages from our town can't catch or disband Shi Kyokai

Please, defeat them and save the town!

**Requester**: Mayor of Acalypha

**Reward**: 1,600,000 Jewels + 3 day vacation in a luxury resort

After reading the request they got excited and quickly head back to the Heartfilia Residence and packed all the things necessary for the Resor- I mean the job request.

* * *

_A few hours later,_

Lucy, Sting, Rogue, Lector, Frosch and Rufus sat in a nearby bench while Minerva and Orga bought tickets to Acalypha. Lucy kept quiet and kept her head down the whole trip, she wasn't her usual bubbly self. All of them were quiet the because of the celestial mage's behavior, they tried to talk to her but she just kept ignoring them until they reached the town. Lucy was the first to exit the train and led the way all to the mayor's office.

After talking to the mayor, they went into the forest and searched for the bandits. While walking, Lucy was still quiet and she was freaking her comrades out.

"Lucy! Please speak to us! You kept ignoring us the whole trip!" Minerva pleaded while Lucy just stared at her with a blank face. She looked at the others and they also had worried faces plastered in their faces. Suddenly, something fell down on her cheek

"Tears?" Lucy said shocked

"Why are you crying? We don't like seeing you cry! We promise that Team Lucy will never make you cry. Promise us that this is your last time crying!" Sting said while the others agreed

"I'm sorry for being cold. I just missed them. I promise! Now let's focus on the mission" Lucy said smiling and turning away and running towards deeper in the forest. The others followed her but lost sight of her.

Lucy came across the dark guild and summoned her trusty spirit

"I open thee, gate of the twins! Gemini!" she screamed

"Yes princess?" Gemi and Mini said in unison

"Please change into me" Lucy said. Gemini changed into Lucy and they both casted Urano Metria and in one hit, the dark guild Shi Kyokai was defeated in an instant. Lucy thanked Gemini and Gemini happily went back to the spirit world

"Lucy! Don't ever do that again! We we're so worried!" Rufus said panting

"Woah! Lucy-san did you do this? How can you be so powerful?! We didn't even do anything! You have totally earned my respect. I thought you were weak because you look so sweet and innocent!" Orga said amazed by the sight of the broken guild, members lying on the ground and an unscratched blondie

"I'll take that as a compliment" Lucy said while walking pass the sight of her team. Sting's jaw has dropped, Rufus was on the ground trying to analyze what had happened, Rogue was paralyzed at the sight, Lector and Frosch were dumbfounded, Minerva was trying to hide her shock, and Orga couldn't stop praising Lucy.

As they collected their reward money, the mayor of Acalypha couldn't stop thanking them. "Thank You so much mages of Sabertooth for defeating Shi Kyokai!" the mayor said the 20th time

"Actually, it really wasn't us. It was just her" Rogue said while pointing at Lucy

"Thank you so much miss!"

After that, they collected their reward and went to the resort.

* * *

Lucy was seating next to Minerva while Rogue was getting the key of their room. As Rogue finally got the key, he approached the others and told them to follow him. Rogue stopped at a room and opened it, the room had a wide screen tv, a sofa bed, 4 queen sized beds, 2 large bathrooms and an outdoor passage way to the beach.

"Let's explore the town! It's still 2" Lucy said while exiting the doors dragging the poor dragon slayers and memory-make mage with her. The three boys were shocked by her actions but completely recovered and followed her from behind.

As they walk in town, Lucy bumped into an armored guy and apologized to him. The armored guy froze at her appearance and suddenly had hearts in his eyes. "My name is Dan Straight. Beautiful maiden what is your name?" he asked while still trying to control his emotions

"Lucy" the dumbstruck blonde mage said.

"L-O-V-E! Can I call you Lu-tan? Or maybe LuLu? How about Lu-chan?" The three mages from behind glared daggers at Dan because of his actions. Suddenly, a golden cloud of smoke appeared from nowhere revealing Lucy's most powerful zodiac spirit Leo the Lion, he grabbed the armored fellow by the hand and threw him to the sky never to be seen again.

"Never touch my princess again!" Loke shouted at the armored guy and kissed Lucy's hand before going back to the spirit world. Lucy just shrugged and decided that they should just go back home

* * *

"Let's just watch a movie" Rogue suggested as they arrived at the resort they were staying at, and all of them nodded in agreement. After changing clothes, Rufus went to the kitchen to get some snacks, Rogue was picking a movie, Sting was beside the sleeping Lucy on the sofa **bed**, and Minerva and Orga were nowhere to be found.

"Lu-chan! Wake up! Rufus and Rogue need space to sit on. The movie is starting" Sting said while poking Lucy

Lucy rubbed her eyes and sat properly. "I'm still sleepy, go ahead and watch without me" Lucy said while placing her head on Sting's shoulder. Sting smirked at the two who were watching them and teasingly said "You can take my place if you want. Her head is really really heavy"

Because of Sting's comment Lucy kicked him and muttered "I didn't know that I fell asleep on your shoulder! I'm so sorry Sting-san! My head is not heavy! "

Sting just growled and went back to sit next to Lucy but saw that Rufus and Rogue already took his place making him seat next to Rogue. They were watching a horror movie and Lucy couldn't stop holding Rogue and Rufus which annoyed Sting a lot. As the movie was starting to end, somebody grabbed Lucy by the shoulder which made her shriek & hug Rufus and Rogue at the same time.

"Why did you make her watch that movie?! Pack up, we have to leave. Master said that he needs to speak to us about something. Me and Orga talked to him just a few minutes ago via Lacrima" Minerva said while trying to calm the hyperventilating Lucy who couldn't let go of Rogue and Rufus. They nodded and packed their things while Lucy was trying not cry because of her promise to them.

* * *

A few hours later,

Team Lucy just arrived at Sabertooth to meet the master and asked what was the problem and why were they called.

"You see, Fairy Tail invited Sabertooth and other guilds in Fiore to celebrate their come back. And because Lucy is a former fairy, I want Team Lucy to go to the party. Have fun" Jiemma stated

"Thank You master Jiemma!" Lucy squeeled in excitement

"Go. Pack your things. You will be staying in Magnolia for 1 week." Jiemma added

"Whaaat?! 1 week?!" Team Lucy (except for Lucy) screamed

"Yes. It's a one week celebration. Now go" Jiemma said pushing them out of their office

"Let's go! I wanna see them again" Lucy said running outside the guild and fading into the shadows


	5. Chapter 5

**Team Lucy**

**_A/N: _**_Updated the chapter 3 :D Sorry for the inconvenience_

* * *

**_Disclaimer(s):_**

I do not own Fairy Tail, **Hiro Mashima** does

I do not own the cover photo, **Kurumi Erika** does

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**{Magnolia}**

"Come on guys! I wanna see them again!" Lucy whined following her team into looking for an apartment to stay on. Lucy was wearing a pink strapless top, on top of it was a blazing black leather jacket, with her trusty keys and whip hanging from her black leather shorts, some white combat boots and to finish it all, her necklace & gloves that Gray and Gajeel gave.

"First thing's first Lu-chan. We have to find a place to stay for a week" Minerva said scarily but Lucy was unaffected by it. Lucy then thought of a brilliant idea, she walked in front of Sting and held his hand.

"Sting-kun. Please" Lucy said with her cute little puppy eyes and tears threatening to fall. Sting looked at Minerva and she just shot a deathly glare at him

"I'm sorry Lucy, but Minerva is too damn scary!" Sting said trying to look away from those pleading brown eyes. Lucy let go of his hand (much to Sting's disappointment) and proceeded to Rogue. She hugged Rogue tears now falling on her cheek.

"Rogue-kun *sniff* please *sob*" Lucy said while looking into his eyes

"Minerva, you made Lucy cry." Rogue said looking at Minerva seriously

"Minerva! You said that we'll never make Lucy cry!" Rufus said angrily

"Fine she wins! Now stop the act! It's really making me feel guilty. You, Sting, Rogue and Rufus go to your former guild. Me & Orga will find an apartment" Minerva sighed in defeat

Lucy broke the hug, wiped her tears and smiled deviously at her evil work.

"Yay! Let's go boys!" Lucy said while walking away

"Why did Sting and Rogue have to hug and hold hands with you, while I get nothing?!" Rufus complained catching up to Lucy

"Luce! I think someone's jelous" Sting teased

"Oh shut up" Rufus said and kept his distance from Lucy

As minutes passed, Sting couldn't keep on talking with his exceed about food and how delicious they are. And then, Lucy finally snapped "Will you be quiet?! Why can't you just be as quiet as Rogue and Rufus?! Do you want me to shut your mouth for you?!"

"I can't Luce! It's too boring if I stay quiet! Actually, yes! Ofcourse you can shut my mouth using your lips" Sting said while pulling Lucy closer to him. Lucy smirked at him and kneed him in the stomach

"Never do that again or else you'll be signing your death wish" Lucy said and continued walking to her former guild until she noticed a stripper walking in front of her heading towards the same direction as her

"Gray!" Lucy yelled at the figure

"Weird I thought I heard Lucy" the ice mage said out loud

"Gray!" Lucy yelled once again. Gray looked back and saw her former teammate smiling at him. Without even thinking, he lunged himself at Lucy and they fell back on the ground.

"Luuucy! I missed you!" Gray said not letting go of the hug

"Yeah! I missed you too" Lucy said hugging back

"Ehem.. Ehem.." Sting coughed breaking the reunion (more likely breaking the hug)

Lucy saw the awkward position of her and Gray, she was lying on the ground with Gray on top of her and inches away from each others' faces. She suddenly pushed him and stood up. "Gomen Gray! I was gonna visit the guild today" Lucy stated

"Really? Then let me escort you. All the guilds have gathered in Fairy Tail already." Gray held out his hand which Lucy accepted making the three boys glare daggers at Gray.

"You've got to be kidding me! Gray's like a brother to me" Lucy said still holding Gray

They just grunted in response and made their way to the guild in utter silence

* * *

"Guys! Guess who's back?!" Gray shouted as he opened the guild doors

"LUUCCCYYYYYY!" Everyone screamed and hugged her to death.

"Are you a Sabertooth member now?"

"Where's your insignia?"

"Why do you look stronger in those outfits?"

"Is that Gray's necklace?"

"Why do you have a glove that matches Gajeel's?"

"Why do you look cuter?"

"Have you met someone that caught your interest?"

And comments just keep on flowing about Lucy when suddenly Minerva and Orga appeared out of nowhere and glared at the other members to stop talking.

5 minutes have passed and Lucy was now sitting with her team at a table near the stage. Suddenly, a guy with a white suit appeared out of nowhere and . . .

"Gajeel?!" Every member of Fairy Tail shouted and covered their ears while the other guilds just stared at him. Lucy sweatdropped when he started singing, the only person who liked his song was Orga. After he finished, he bowed and was going to sing his next song. Orga stood up which caught everyone's attention and told Gajeel that they should have a duet which Gajeel happily accepted

"Guys! It's the end of the world!" Lucy screamed in horror

They started singing and then suddenly thought of an idea. They pulled Lucy onto the stage and made her dance on stage wearing a bunny costume. Lucy didn't have a choice because Gajeel and Orga chained her on stage which everyone thought was annoying and amusing.

After several songs of torment, Lucy finally got of the hook and changed back into her leather clothes. She proceeded into the bar and asked Mirajane for a Strawberry milkshake. While waiting, the guild of the doors opened revealing Lamia Scale (Lyon, Jura, Sherry) and Blue Pegasus (Trimens & Ichiya). Lucy sweatdropped at the sight of Trimens flirting with her. Sherry (because of Ren) together with the other members of Team Lucy made their way to the beloved Celestial mage and punched the daylights out of the Trimen.

"Juvia! You look great today! My love for you will never change" Lyon said while kneeling on one knee and holding the water mage's hand

"Juvia's feelings for Gray-sama will never change! Because Love-Rival is here, she will not lose to Love-Rival!" Juvia said while running away

"Who's love rival?" Lyon asked proceeding to the counter where Mira was

"Oh, hello there Lyon. The love-rival of Juvia is Lucy. It was because Gray said the he would die for her or something like that" Mira said handing the milkshake to Lucy.

"Who's Lucy?" Lyon asked which made the poor blonde girl choke out her milkshake

"Seriously?! You can't even remember me? We have met each other twice! 1st was when we were in Galuna Island and the second was the Oracion Seis meet!" Lucy said

Lyon took a good look at the blonde and suddenly stood up and went to Juvia. 'What's up with him' Lucy thought. She went outside when suddenly she heard Lyon say "I'm sorry Juvia! But Lucy has now captured my heart! We're through."

Lucy's jaw dropped when she heard those words. She immediately exited the guild when someone held her hand.

"Oh Lucy! The first time I saw you, I was immediately mesmerized by your beauty. You have the beauty of an angel, it's like you killed me and sent me to heaven" Lyon said kneeling on one knee

"Whaaaa! I thought you like Juvia?!" The mages in the guild said in unison

"That was before I met her" Lyon said pointing at Lucy

"Actually, It's your third time meeting me." Lucy corrected backing away from Lyon

"Is that so? I never noticed. Now please be mine" Lyon said standing up

Suddenly the guild doors opened hitting Lyon all the way. "No way! Luuucyyyy!" Natsu said as he arrived in the guild and hugged her to death while happy was crushed between the two.

"Nice to see you too Natsu" Lucy said trying to break the hug

"Lusshhe! Is it me or did you became thinner?" Happy rolled his tongue

"Hey! Lucy-san isn't fat!" Lector said to Happy and started to fight with him. Ofcourse Sting and Natsu would cheer for their exceeds instead of stopping them.

"Now, Lucy! Would you like to be mine?" Lyon started again

"She can't! There are a lot of guys that likes her" Cana said holding her cards on her other hand while the other was holding alcohol

"Really? Tell me who is it?" Mira said with sparkling eyes.

"Okay. 1st is that dense idiot Natsu, but he really doesn't know. 2nd is Gray. . ." Cana started

"Gray-sama likes love-rival?! So I was right!" Juvia butted in while giving off a deadly aura

"3rd is Lyon ofcourse. Then 4th,5th, and 6th are the trimen obviously."

"How could you Ren!" Sherry shouted at Ren. Ren just kissed her so she would shut up and gestured Cana to go on

"7th is Gajeel, but he also likes Levy"

"Eh?" Levy reacted

"Stop butting in! 8th is … Eh?! Laxus?! 9th is Freed?! And then there is Bixlow?! Rogue, Sting, and Rufus was also shown on the cards! I can't believe Lucy could pick up so much guys! Then there is Macao, Warren, Wakaba. Seriously?! What's wrong with you guys?! Then also there showed an armored guy here" Cana said giving Lucy the card

"Oh. That was Dan, we met at Acalypha. I think?" Lucy shrugged

"Continuing, so Dan is the seventeenth guy. Then 18 is Loke and then.." Cana was cut off by Mira saying that she should just stop because it might take her ages to say all the guys' names. Cana nodded and drank her alcohol.

"Lucy! You didn't told me that there were a lot of guys fawning over you!" Minerva said

"I never knew" Lucy shrugged looking away from the shocked faces from the guild.

* * *

A few hours passed and master finally revealed himself. He greeted everyone and announced that they will have different activities each day. He was about to go back into his office when a 5 year old girl appeared in front of the guilds crying. Master approached the crying girl and asked her name.

The girl told her name was Lu-Anne and that she came back in time so she would get to know her father and mother more. She said that she resembles her mother especially obtaining the blonde golden hair from her. She also told them that her mother's name was Lucy Heartfilia, but she doesn't know who's her dad because he was always on a job with her.

"Say what now?!" The guild exclaimed as they looked at Lucy

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Oh yeah. I'm gonna edit the whole Chapter 6 :D So for the readers who already have red my past chapter 6, you should look forward to the new Chapter 6 __J_


	6. Chapter 6

**Team Lucy**

**_A/N: _**_The new Chapter 6 :D Haven't uploaded for 2 months. I'm sorry.._

_Tomorrow (october 10) is my birthday! I'm so happy! :3 It's a short chapter. I'm sorry_

_Haha. If you wanna greet me, tweet me :D _

_itsgailjustine on twitter_

* * *

**_Disclaimer(s):_**

I do not own Fairy Tail, **Hiro Mashima** does

I do not own the cover photo, **Kurumi Erika** does

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Mommy! You look so young!" Lu-Anne squeaked tackling Lucy to the ground

"Kid! Who's your dad?" Cana said still chugging her 23rd barrel of alcohol

"I don't know. They said that he is a member of a guild" The tiny version of Lucy told them

"Then what about you skills? What kind of Magic do you use?" Mira said trying to obtain herself from the girl's cuteness

"Well, I learned Celestial Magic. I used Horologium to travel back in time" She said showing the key to the guild

"Nice tool kid" Lyon complemented

"HEY! Spirits are not tools, they are friends! Spirits don't die but they have feelings too you know!" Lu-Anne and Lucy said in unison

"Like mother, like daughter" the guild laugh at Levy's comment.

* * *

A few hours later,

Lu-Anne summoned Horologium and told everyone in the guild that she has to go back in time. She said that she had fun secretely observing her father from afar

"Your already leaving?" Lucy said kissing the little girl's forehead

"Mommy. I know it's too early for me to leave, but trust me. He's a really nice guy, he cares for you. Plus, present mommy is going to bake me a cake today. Daddy's going home, he said that he'll spend more time with us now" Lu-Anne said with a really excited voice and went inside the clock spirit

"Wait! Who's my husband" Lucy shouted but was too late because Horologium disappeared in a puff of smoke

"Awww. Don't worry Lucy! Let's just enjoy the activities. Tomorrow's the first day and I have something great in mind!" Mirajane said deviously

Lucy shivered at the thought of the she-devil and made her way back to the place they were staying

* * *

**The Next Day,**

"Hey! Welcome to the first day of the party. Today you'll be having fun with different kinds of booths! You enjoy now!" Makarov said and left in an instant to have fun

The place was full of different varieties of booth. There were photo booths, arcade booths, shooting booths, drinking booths and so much more. Lucy wearing a blue shirt topped with a black denim jacket, black fitted pants, boots and was looking around on where to go first; when suddenly a hand grabbed her right arm and another grabbed her left. She looked up to see Lyon and Gray looking at her with excitement but suddenly disappeared when they noticed each one of their presence.

"What are you doing with Lucy?!" Gray asked in annoyance

"I was going to ask her out. And you?!" He retorted

Gray was about to hurl back another reply but was stopped when he noticed that Lucy had snuck away from them. Lyon blamed Gray for all of this and stomped away trying to find the Celestial mage.

* * *

Meanwhile,

Lucy kept running and running into the woods until no one can find her. She hid behind a tree and fall back into a sitting position panting hard from running. She told herself that even though she likes the attention, she just can't bear to see fighting between friends. A few minutes later, she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Back with the guys,

"Luuuuucyyyy! Where are you?!" Gray yelled trying to suppress his anxiety

"Luuucy my love!" Lyon screamed into the top of the lungs

"Guys! I saw Lucy running into the woods." Natsu yelled

"Let's Go!" Gray said


	7. Chapter 7

**Team Lucy**

**_A/N: _**_Thank you for those warm greetings I had received for my bday! ^_^ Having a serious case of writer's block. Please review on what you think should happen next. Please review what you would happen on the 2__nd__ to 7__th__ day of the festival. Much Appreciated! ^_^ Plus! Don't forget to comment your fave couple!_

* * *

**_Disclaimer(s):_**

I do not own Fairy Tail, **Hiro Mashima** does

I do not own the cover photo, **Kurumi Erika** does

* * *

**Chapter 7**

After Gray, Natsu and Lyon have arrived at the tree Lucy was SUPPOSED to be sleeping at. They saw no sign of the blonde anywhere.

"I swear I can smell Lucy! She's around here somewhere!" Natsu said smelling everywhere pointing at the tree

"You mixed up again! You're useless!" Gray yelled which Natsu took personal and started fighting again 

Lyon tired of their fighting was about to sulk at the tree when he stepped on something leading him to a new dimension. There he saw a falling Lucy unconscious on the dark dark dark dimension. Lyon reached and reached for her hand but to no avail, he failed. The fire maged jumped at the portal without even thinking (obviously!) and caught Lucy just in time before she ended up into broken pieces. There, Natsu still holding Lucy in her arms stood in front of a large mansion.

* * *

Meanwhile,

Team Lucy followed the three idiots (Lyon, Gray and Natsu) and when arrived saw Natsu jumped into something that looked like a portal. Sting and Rogue pushed Lyon who was crying out for Lucy (anime style) into the portal. Sting, Rogue and the rest of Team Lucy landed on their feet and was also standing in front of the mansion followed by a Lyon falling head (more like face) first and a stripper who jumped fell on top of Lyon.

All of them looked at an unconscious Celestial wizard and then at the mansion.

"Hey! It's our house! Let's go in" Sting told everyone which they agreed with

Everyone was shocked to see the house had maids and stuff. They saw a young maid in front of them waiting for something. "Excuse me. But what are you doing in our house?" Rogue politely asked, but the young maid doesn't seem to notice. Rogue was about to pat her shoulder when his hand passed through. "It's an illusion! It's some kind of witch craft! Who's doing this?!" Minerva said angrily pulling them inside the house as fast as she could. She yanked them up until they arrived at the library seeing a YOUNG Jude Heartfilia writing on his desk. They watched intently and hid near a corner.

A few minutes later, a young Lucy Heartfilia went inside the office smiling happily with a rice ball in her hand. "Daddy! Look! I made you a rice ball! It looks a lot like you, see?" the young blonde chirped with delight. "Maybe later, I'm busy" her workaholic dad said. "but-"… "I said I'm busy!" Jude picked up the rice ball and threw it away.

_"__Guys! We need to sneak out now!" _Gray whispered fast. When they got out of the room, they witnessed a crying Lucy heading out of the room, and closing the door. Sliding on that door, she cried and let the tears fall down of her face and weakly said "Today's my birthday"

Everyone was heartbroken by the scene. They looked at the present sleeping Lucy and saw a tear escaped from her closed eye. Rufus confirmed that they are indeed in Lucy's dream. Then suddenly, the scene was changing.

They saw a teenage Lucy who ran away from home crying and meeting Natsu. Then another change of scene, it was when her father paid her phantom lord to capture Lucy. Lucy was being beaten like hell and all she screamed "You guys are complete idiots! I feel sorry for you, I think I'm tearing up. Phantom Lord? The spirit ruler? What a joke! I'm not a afraid at you all!". Another beating was received from Gajeel

"That bastard!" Minerva growled at the scene. And another change of scene came into view. A Lucy who returned to her father to say her opinion. She ripped her dress (which made all the boys except Orga to have nosebleeds). "What I want isn't money or pretty dresses, but a place who recognizes me who I am! Fairy Tail is my other family, and it is more warming than the family I have here!". The present Lucy was crying so hard, they tried waking her up, but failed. Another scene came up, and it revealed a young sting, rogue, minerva and rufus. They were crying when Lucy was about to go back to fairy tail to help cana with Tenrou Island. "Rogue, Sting Rufus. Take care of Minerva for me. Rufus, I think you have a nice smile, keep smiling til I get back okay? Sting, you are as hyper as ever. Keep it to a minimum okay? Rogue, stay happy. Emotions are hard to hide, just let it show. I can feel it ^.^ . . . And lastly, Minerva *Pinches cheek* Wait for me okay? Don't cry. Big girl don't cry anymore. Be tough!" She smiled at them and turn away, one tear falling from her eye.

The last scene happened, the ground shaked so hard the present mages fell on the ground. They saw a Lucy crying about her father's death while reading the letter her father gave to her which says _"You are mine and Layla's Pride. All I want is that you live strong down whatever path you believe in. I hope I can see you again soon. Lucy… I have always loved you."_

Everyone was shocked to see when it all suddenly disappeared, they saw Lucy waking up and saw that they were back at the woods. Lucy hugged the first person she saw (which was Gray) and cried. "I had the most horrible dream!" she cried and held him even tighter which made the other boys glare daggers at him. She said that these past few days, she's been dreaming a lot lately, her chest hurts often and she felt dizzy every day. Then! Suddenly! Minerva suddenly lost hope, and broke into tears. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy

"I know what this means. *sniff* Lucy… I *sniff*... I don't know how to put it in *sniff* words… You're father talked to me a week before he *ehem* died. He said your mother *sniff* died because of an illness, she had the same DAMN symptoms as you! You inherited that rare illness" Minerva paused and cried harder. Lucy smiled at Minerva, a sad smile. Minerva slapped Lucy in the face and yelled

.

.

.

.

.

.

"YOU'RE DYING! DON'T SMILE IT OFF! I DON'T WANNA SEE YOU DIE! HOW BOUT ME? ROGUE? STING? RUFUS? AND THE REST OF YOUR FRIENDS?! YOU CAN'T JUST SEE THEM GO!" Even though Lucy was dying. She just smiled at them and a tear fell down her cheek. She left Minerva and the gang and went to a lake near the woods.

* * *

_'__I know I'm dying. I just didn't want anyone to know. I was planning on leaving them tomorrow, but I guess I have to runaway now. I don't wanna see them watch me suffer. It's funny how I got to see my child in the future. I must have been lucky that time, but now; I need to face reality. Goodbye world. I love you all.' _Lucy thought. With that, another tear fell from her face… Remembering the memories she spent with her love ones. She got up on her feet and ran away without looking back, then suddenly bumped into something hard.

"Oi! Watch where you're going bunny girl!" A dark figure told her suddenly carrying her like a sack of potatoes! "Let go of me Gajeel! I'm not feeling well!" she yelled back which made the dragon slayer cringed because of his sensitive ears. Then suddenly

***BAAAAAAAAAAM!***

They were being attacked! Their eyes got heavier and heavier until ***BAAAAAAAAG*** they fell to the ground.

A few hours later,

"Hey Gajeel wake up! What were you doing passed out in the woods?" Natsu asked him

"What?! Someone attacked me while I was with bunny girl!" he shouted angrily

"Where's Lucy?" Lyon asked seriously

"O_O THEY GOT BUNNY GIRL!" Gajeel exclaimed running back to the guild with the others following him 

* * *

**_A/N:_**_Guys? Did you like it? __This idea just popped out of nowhere, tell me if it made you cry XD I wanted to know the impact of this story to you readers ^_^. __Thanks again for the reviews. Review more! ^_^ I really appreciate it. Don't forget to tell me your favorite couple so that we can do something about it *wink* *wink* Til' next time! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ^_^_


End file.
